The Terror Lords
The Terror Lords were an unknown group that wished either domination of Azeroth or the destruction of Azeroth if that could not be achieved. Using deception and raw magical power; the Terror Lords were able to infiltrate the Imperium ranks. They seemed to have held a personal vendetta against the Imperium, the cause of this would not be unveiled until the final workings of their master plan. Apparently the group gained power through the Forsaken Royal Apothecary not long after the event of the Wrathgate. To this day, many question their ties to this infamous event. 'The Gathering' Through out the subtle war with the Terror Lords, it was always masked who the true leader of the Terror Lords was. The loyal followers of the Terror Lords simply dubbed him or her the Terror Commandant. Through continous sightings; it was soon suggested that former Blood Broker member Deverion Sorrowsbane was the true Terror Commandant although a handful of the Imperium disputed this. When the Imperium discovered that the Terror Commandant was attempting to obtain the relics of Lilith it was clear that they must be stopped no matter the cost. Tyros Ban'dinoriel or Tyros Brightmist as he was known back then; took up arms and dedicated himself to hunting down the Terror Commandant for the good of the Imperium and greater Azeroth. This was due to the fact that he too had a suspicion about who was leading the Terror Lords. 'The Stranger and The Serpent' Jubel 'Deathclaw' Early, former of the Crimson Imperium but it's greatest enemy to date at that time; became situated in Tyr's Hand. Considering his high rank within the Royal Apothecary, he was a valueable source of information with regards to the Terror Lords. However did he know too much? Tyrosbelieved so and decided to find an alternative means of gaining information. As luck would have it; a stranger began sending letters to TyrosThis stranger was known as Kalidasa and he was keen to help the Imperium. Kalidasa's information about the location of Lilith's relics was completely accurate. One by one the Imperium war machine marched upon the locations that were scattered across Azeroth, determined to stop the fanatics at all cost. The Sundering Finally the Imperium had tracked down the final relic. They arrived just in time to see Deverion remove the ancient staff from the Sundering in Stranglethorn. The Imperium was ready to strike and slay the Terror Commandant once and for all. Suddenly from the Sundering itself came a familar face. Jubel 'Deathclaw' Early the true Terror Commandant and the designer of the Terror Lords. An epic battle gripped the surrounding area as the brave soldiers of the Imperium fought against the Fel-enchanced Deverion and Jubel. Suddenly Jubel attempted to betray Deverion in order to gain more power. This ultimately turned into a foolish endeavour as Deverion lunged at Jubel and both of them fell into the Sundering. This brought an end to the Terror Lords and allowed the Imperium to be at peace until the next threat arose.